It is well-known to provide a seating product such as a chair with an arm, or more commonly a pair of arms. It is also known to provide for a seating product such as a chair with a tablet arm having a tablet, for example, of a type configured to provide a worksurface platform or support for materials in use by a person seated in the chair. According to known arrangements, the tablet arm is associated with a mounting assembly installed on one side or the other of the chair. The mounting assembly typically allows for the tablet to be moved to an "in use" position by lifting/translating or pivotal motion. However, according to typical arrangements, in order to accommodate the tablet arm and its associated mounting structure, it becomes necessary to alter the shape or design of the chair itself. As a result, in such known arrangements, it is typically not possible to employ a "modular" design concept wherein the chair may readily be assembled in variations that may or may not include the tablet arm. That is, the decision to provide the capability of including the tablet arm may substantially affect the overall design and assembly of the chair, insofar as interfaces for mounting structures and assemblies for the tablet arm are exposed or conspicuous whether the mounting structures and assemblies and tablet arm are themselves installed or absent. Moreover, in such known arrangements, it is typically not possible to interchange the position of the tablet arm from one side of the chair to the opposite side of the chair (particularly in the case of an upholstered chair).
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a seating product such as a chair having a tablet arm with a tablet that can be mounted to the chair and allows for pivoting and/or translating motion of the tablet in a predetermined range. It would also be advantageous to have a seating product such as a chair that includes a tablet arm with a sturdy mounting assembly having a mounting assembly interface that is relatively inconspicuous, whether the tablet arm is installed or absent from the chair. It would further be advantageous to have a seating product such as an upholstered chair that includes a tablet arm that can be removed or installed (on either side of the chair) without generally affecting the overall assembly of the chair in any substantial manner.